THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS
by Always-Hungry-Dino
Summary: my predictions for the BLOOD OF OLYMPUS ...
1. Chapter 1

THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS PREDICTIONS….

**WHO WILL DIE?**

My friend has convinced me that all the seven will die except for Piper, which I really don't want to believe. But hopefully that WON'T happen….

But seriously who could die?

It's not Rick's style to kill of a major character, if you notice in the previous Percy Jackson books; he only kills of a character that has just been introduced. Like Beckendorf and Selina. I cried so much when they both died.

Bianca, Nico's sister also dies; there was not much in the story about her. Nico was the important one out of those two, I mean I like Bianca and all but she has just been introduced and then BAM! She dies.

Also Zoe Nightshade, she dies at the end, she also has just been introduced. I cried SO SO SO much when poor little Nico found out that his beloved sister didn't make it.

But Rick may want to surprise us; he might kill of someone like Nico or Leo. But if he does kill off Nico or Leo I will NOT hesitate to fly to America and go all rage on him.

He CANNOT kill of percabeth.

**WILL GAIA WIN?**

I don't know HOW the seven will defeat Gaia; but I just hope that no one dies. Maybe Bob and Damsen will just come out of nowhere and help the seven. Maybe Thalia will come out of nowhere as well.

But im pretty sure that they will defeat Gaia.

**COUPLES AND LOVE TRIANGLES**

Percabeth will not break up, Nico will be sad that Percy doesn't love him in that way, also I want Nico and Reyna to get together. Frank and Hazel will stay together, so will Jason and Piper.

If they do defeat Gaia and if the gods do give each of the seven a wish im pretty sure that Leo will ask for Calypso to be free.

But If Calypso becomes free of her curse, will Percy be able to forgive her for what he did to Annabeth. That I don't know.

But Calypso will be over Percy and she will live happily ever after with her boyfriend Leo.

**What do you think? Review and put in any of your predictions, I might add them to my next chappy ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey guys! Just want to clear things up when I said: **Also Zoe Nightshade, she dies at the end, she also has just been introduced. I cried SO SO SO much when poor little Nico found out that his beloved sister didn't make it.** I meant to say that when I cried so much when Nico found out that Bianca died. So here are what some of you guys think may happen:**

**Guest:**

I think frank might die because in the book it said his life will burn short and bright

**Princess of flames:**

Percabeth will not die. Obviously as proven from the PJO and KC crossover which takes place after Blood of Olympus.

Here are my predictions which i had posted on goodreads.

Hey People,

I personally dont think that Storm or Fore has anything to do with Leo, Jason OR Frank. In House of Hades Piper states out all of ours first prediction of Storm being Jason and Fire being Leo with Gaea as Earth. Come on people, this is Uncle Rick we are talking about and he is NOT predictable. He wont tell us what's gonna happen and whose gonna die so soon.

Secondly, concerning the Romans and Greek being Storm or Fire, someone had asked Uncle Rick about and he said though thats an amazing prediction, thats not gonna happen.

Also to storm or fire could also mean the gods and demigods. Remember in Lost Hero when Juno took her true form and Jason said that it was a super nova and correct me if Im wrong but isnt nova a kind of fie and Im still developing this theory so...

Now, I wanna point out is that has anyone realised that whom ever has the first perspective in the book always does something important in the book. Like in Lost Hero Jason defeated the King Giant, Percy saved New Rome and returned the Eagle, Annabeth getting the Athena Parthenos and lets not forget falling into Tartarus and in House of Hades, Hazel manipulated the mist and helped in closing the doors of death and stuff...So, as seen in the first sneakpeak chapter of Blood of Olympus, its Jason... so he most likely will be doing something important and will be leading them to battle because of what Juno had said.

Percabeth will obviously survive as proven in Son of Sobek and Staff of Serapis which takes place after Heroes of Olympus because Annabeth mentions Gaea, Roman, war and Frank and she cant possibly know them if it had happened before the series.

Piper will play a role in this series because she has changed from the shy little Aphrodite girl to a strong determined warrior. Hazel, sweet little Hazel grows into a badass mist manipulating child of Pluto who can kick serious butt. Annabeth, war stricken Annabeth who survived Tartarus... need i say more?

Many people think that the oathes refer to: Nico's oath to Percy

Bobs oath to Percy

Leos oath to Calypso

But people what about Percys oath to the Romans that if the need comes he will fight by the Romans side.

I highly doubt it is Leo and Calypsos oath because Leo, Piper and Jason just happen to be talking about the prophecy a few chapters before Leo makes his oath? Its more of a diversion. Rick is setting us astray.

Though onething is for certain we will be seeing Mellie and the baby! Hedge cant die people, a father leaving his wife and son in war, thats kind of dark isnt it? Its a childrens book. It might not contain that.

We will be seeing Grover confirmed by Uncle Rick as he will be helping the Greeks set up their defenses from the Romans attacks. We will be seeing everyone from the Heroes of Olympus series so get ready to see all your old favorites again ! :)

I have heard that the Seven will be having their povs in this along with Reyna, Nico and MAYBE Octavian. Not sure but it might be fun to see what goes in that head of his.

Now for the depressing part...Deaths...Though I hate saying this but there is a slight possibility that Nico MIGHT die as he promised Percy that he will lead them alk there and that the Athena Parthenos will be his last questish assignment thingy... i forgot... and that he will leave forever.

So Nico miggt die and I DO NOT want that To happen or there will be BLOOD. However, at the same time I doubt Nico will die because Nico already has enough pain and misery there is and after the Nico revalation in House of Hades... well... I dont think his gay, straight or bi fans would appreciate that.

Secondly, Reyna. My favorite female character. Strong, leader like, heart broken by two cousins well... I think it all sums up to a dead woman who would cause a lot of feels if she dies. I love Reyna and I love Nico and I want them to be happy, safe and have a happily ever after and perhaps their similarities has led me to ship Reyna and Nico. I know some of you doubt think Reyco can happen but hey, that my ship.

Also has anyone seen the clues given to us on youtube? Most are flashbacks and sayings so I believe those parts play an important part to it.

Do tell me what you guys think with my not so predictions.

**We're all ok: **

Okay, I have a lot to say, so get comfy.

First of all, I feel like Reyna was set up for death. Rick portrays her as this great leader and powerful woman. The minute that we got to know her character, I knew; this girl is gone.

I also have reason to believe that Nico sacrifices himself for Percy. I mean, Rick would NOT let such a huge reveal about a beloved character like Nico slide. I think he feels guilty about abandoning the quest, goes back to Greece, and saves Percy, taking a fatal blow in the process.

I think that Jason Grace plays a big role in the Prophecy of Seven. Being the obsessive fangirl that I am, I noticed something about the chapters. Whoever's POV starts off the book plays a major role in the final fight for that particular book. Jason kills Enceladus and scares off Porphyron, Percy kills Polybotes, Annabeth finds the Athena Parthenos, and Hazel defeats Pasiphae. My theory is that Storm or Fire is storm, and Jason defeats Gaea.

Now, I think that Reynico might happen. Rick puts the only two loners on a quest together (Leo doesn't count, he has Calypso), and the person they like/love is in love with someone else. They are bound to make a connection. I REALLY want Reynico to be a thing...

All other canon ships will stay together. There is no reason for them to break up. And what ships could happen after that anyway? Picy? Oh gods, I hope not, I can't stand Picy...

I do not really think that any of the Seven die. Rick has stated numerous times that he does not believe in killing his main characters. If one of the seven does die, though, I would think that it's Jason, because of the chapter thing that I mentioned earlier.

Okay, that's all I got. For now. I have a lot of spare time to speculate...

**Ya wouldn't understand:**

MY PREDICTIONS!

Who will die?

My bets are on Nico or Thalia. Nico isn't so large a character, and what you said about only killing off new characters is also untrue; Luke of course has been there side the start. Thalia will probably die in battle, after all, hunters are able to. Reyna is also a consideration, and maybe Hylla. In fact, these two are also hardly there.

Will Gaia win?

Of course not! What kind of story would it be if she won?! Although I'm kind of hoping there'll be something to lead onto another series BECAUSE I COULDN'T BEAR IT!

Couple and love triangles

Well this could go anywhere, because of who might die. I don't think Leo will stay for Calypso, I believe he'll fall for another girl, like Reyna. LEYNA! But whatever.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I have some huge news! **

**So my friend saw this spoiler on instagram on the Blood of Olympus! Someone posted one whole page of it! I read it and I know who survives! **

**Do you guys wanna know? Review if ya wanna know! **


End file.
